Ladybug
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Saat para nation heran karena Feliciano mendadak diam. Seekor kepik memberi keberuntungan baginya. Epic fail. Failed at summary. AmeIta. For Ryuna Ohime-senpai. Don't like, don't read.


Balik lagi dengan kami, desu. Kirana Qiao dan Agi. Ahem. Padahal kami masih banyak fic yang ber-capter tapi dengan nistanya Kirana membuat cerita baru lagi. Kejam. *Qiao dijitak Kirana*

**Disclaimer **: Hidekazu Himaruya!

**Genre **: Aduduh... Romance kali ya? Ada apa lagi sih? Cari sendiri ya?

**Pairing **: Fic kedua AmeIta. Dedicated for **Ryuna Ohime**-senpai as Thanks-fic~! THANK YOU, SENPAI! :')

**Warning **: Wah, kalo warning ga bisa disebutin satu-satu. Banyak banget tau! Jadi bagi yang ga suka yaoi, OOC, abal, ga-je, dan sebagainya, silakan tekan tombol back, oke? *wink*

**Ladybug**

**Kirana Agi Qiao**

Feliciano Vargas tampak sibuk melukis sesuatu. Agak aneh juga, biasanya dia keluyuran keliling gedung PBB sambil menawarkan pasta pada seluruh orang di gedung.

Tidak biasanya dia menjadi diam begini. Alfred F Jones, personifikasi negara America yang juga merupakan kekasihnya pun tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini.

Whut? Kenapa kalian melotot? Haah... Iya, sama seperti fic AmeIta kemarin, mereka sudah berhubungan. Apa? Pasangan yang imut? Sama. Author juga berpikir begitu.

OOT, kembali ke cerita. Singkatnya, personifikasi negara Italy itu nampak adem-ayem melukis di atas kanvas tanpa suara sedikitpun. Bahkan dia merahasiakan lukisannya.

"Aneh..." gumam Honda Kiku. Wang Yao yang ada di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Aneh kenapa, aru?" tanya Yao heran. Kiku menghela napas sembari menunjuk ke arah Feliciano.

"Itaria-kun daritadi sibuk melukis tanpa suara. Aku heran kenapa mendadak dia menjadi diam begitu..." kata Kiku. Yao pun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, kita tanya Alfred saja!" usul Francis Bonnefoy sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah, iya. Ide bagus, Furansu-san..." kata Kiku setuju. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Alfred yang sibuk memakan hamburger-nya.

"Anoo... America-san, kami mau bertanya sesuatu.." panggil Kiku pelan. Alfred menoleh.

"Ber-MUNCH-nya a-MUNCH MUNCH-pa?" tanya Alfred balik dengan ga-je-nya.

"Kenapa Italy mendadak bersikap aneh? Biasanya dia selalu berisik kan?" tanya Ludwig yang mendadak ada di gerombolan itu.

Jangankan kalian, author pun kaget dia ada di situ. #plak

Pandangan Alfred sedikit menunjukkan kekesalan. "Tidak tahu ya. Dari kemarin malam dia sudah mengerjakan proyek lukis barunya..." balas Alfred dengan nada kesal. Cemburu, mereka tebak.

"Oh..." balas Francis pendek. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Ivan Braginski datang ke ruang rapat sembari membawa beberapa tangkai bunga matahari besar. "Selamat siang, da~! Maaf terlambat!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Namun aura hitam yang memancar cukup meyakinkan bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Tadi macet di jalan. Jadi aku terpaksa menunggu hingga macetnya berakhir. Tapi saking tidak sadarnya, aku berkata pada pengendara mobil di depanku untuk bergerak maju kalau tidak aku akan menusuknya. Namun entah kenapa dia malah kabur, da~!" cerita Ivan panjang lebar.

"Iyalah, dia kabur. Orang aura-mu mengintimidasi..." gumam Arthur Kirkland. Ivan menoleh.

"Arthur bilang apa, da~?" tanyanya. Aura hitam kembali mendominasi ruangan. Arthur buru-buru menggeleng.

"Berisik, veee~! Aku sedang mencoba menyelesaikan lukisan ini!"

Semuanya serempak menoleh ke arah Feliciano. Pemuda Italy yang biasanya ceria itu tampak gusar. Entah salah liat atau hanya imajinasi mereka, tapi seluruh orang di ruang itu—bahkan Ivan—merasa aura membunuh memancar dari tubuh Italy.

Akhirnya daripada dikuliti hidup-hidup, mereka memilih keluar dari ruangan. Entah pergi ke kantin, atau duduk-duduk di taman. Pokoknya menjauh dari ruang itu—dan Feliciano, tentunya.

Feliciano menghela napas. "Vee... Padahal lukisan ini untuk ulang tahun Alfred yang tinggal sebulan lagi... Tapi aku selalu gagal dalam membuatnya, vee..." gumam Feliciano sedih.

Dia melihat lukisan yang sudah dibuatnya. Warnanya kurang hidup, objeknya—yaitu dia dan Alfred—pun kurang sempurna. Feliciano meletakkan kuasnya dan palet-nya, kemudian bangkit untuk membuka jendela.

Dia terlalu capai melukis dan butuh udara segar. Tak sengaja, seekor kumbang kecil masuk. Atau lebih bisa disebut kepik. Warnanya standar, merah dengan totol hitam. Mata Feliciano terpaku pada kepik itu.

Dia ingat kepercayaan di negaranya. Konon, bila ada seekor kepik memasuki sebuah ruangan, maka pemilik ruangan itu atau orang yang ada di ruang itu akan beruntung. Feliciano tersenyum lebar.

"Vee~! Aku harus mencoba melukis lagi!" serunya semangat. Dia buru-buru duduk dan menyiapkan kanvas baru.

Pintu terbuka. Feliciano tetap fokus pada kanvas-nya. Lumayan juga, dia berhasil melukis dirinya dengan detail dan indah.

Sekarang berlanjut melukis Alfred. Dia tidak sadar orang yang masuk tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Vee~! Selesai!" seru Feliciano gembira setelah beberapa lama. Lumayan juga hasilnya, jauh lebih baik daripada yang tadi.

"Bagus sekali. Thank you, my love."

Feliciano membatu mendengar suara di telinganya. Dengan gerak terpatah-patah, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Vee! Alfred? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya kaget. Alfred nyengir sambil mencubit pipi Feliciano gemas.

"Jadi tadi malam kau tidak mau bicara padaku dan mengurung diri di kamar karena melukis ini? Tidak apa deh, lukisanmu jadi keren sekali!" puji Alfred. Feliciano hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa lukisan ini?" tanya Alfred heran. Feliciano memerah mendengarnya.

"Umm.. Vee... Alfred kan ulang tahun sebulan lagi, jadi kupikir kalau aku melukis untuk hadiah ulang tahun Alfred, Alfred akan kagum dan mencintaiku..." kata Feliciano polos. Alfred terperangah sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak usah menunggu ulang tahunku dan memberikan lukisan ini. I'm always love you..." kata Alfred. Dia mencium bibir Feliciano lembut.

Feliciano dengan perasaan sedikit kaget tapi senang membalas. Setelah sekian lama, Alfred melepas ciuman itu.

"I love you, Feliciano..." bisik Alfred di telinga Feliciano.

"Ti amo, Alfred..." balas Feliciano.

Kepik itu kembali terbang keluar. Tugasnya untuk membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang yang bernama Feliciano Vargas sudah selesai.

Dan Feliciano percaya pada kepercayaan negaranya itu setelah peristiwa ini.

**END**

Kirana : Thank you, sekali lagi, Ryuna-senpai! Oh, my... Kukira senpai bakal marah... Sekali lagi, thanks! *peyuk-peyuk* #plak

Qiao : Diamlah. Nah, bagaimana senpai? Sesuai janji, AmeIta. Semoga senpai puas. *senyum tipis*

Agi : Yup! Dan mohon review!


End file.
